


Spider and a Ranger

by Cornholio4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Power Rangers (2017), Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Power Rangers are supportive friends, Zordon is understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: After taking a vacation in Angel Grove, Peter has met the Power Rangers and there might be something between him and the Pink Ranger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me about doing a crossover, when Billy mentioned Iron Man and Spider-Man.... could he be referring to them as celebrities?

Peter Parker and his Aunt May for the summer vacation went for a visit to Angel Grove, California which was paid for by Tony Stark his superhero mentor. He knew a short time ago that there was some destruction with a green clad woman and a gold monster but was stopped by five warriors in robot dinosaurs. Tony had messaged him saying he had to continually explain to the United Nations and the Accords committee that he had nothing to do with the warriors and had no idea where they or their tech had came from (though Peter could not help but think he was jealous that their stuff was better than anything he came up with).

However Peter by accident found them himself, he saw monsters nearby and changed into his Spider-Man suit only to see five teenagers about only a year older than him changing into the five warriors. After teaming up with them to dispatch of them they met up later and revealed they called themselves Power Rangers.

Right now he was hanging out with the Pink Ranger Kimberly Hart a cute girl on the couch of her house while her friends Jason, Billy, Trini and Zack were in the kitchen. “So your mentor is an alien face on a wall and you are saying there is some crystal underneath where a donut shop used to be and if misused then it would end all life on Earth?” Peter asked in a disbelieving tone of voice.

“Yeah a lot to take in, just like the fact that the guy in the cute red and blue spider suit that took on Captain America is a kid not even old enough to drive.” Kimberly laughed and Peter pouted at that. “Still you are quite cute yourself...” Kimberly told him to which he blushed.

“You are really pretty yourself......” Peter muttered not used to girls talking to him like this and trying to change the subject he asked “hey you think you could all show me to your spaceship? I always wanted to be in a spaceship!”

“Of course but I don’t think Zordon will let you take a selfie in it.” Kimberly told him and Peter groaned thinking he would be sending it to Ned. Kimberly then decided she wanted to see his reaction to this and went and kissed him on the cheek which made him blush really hard.

The other Rangers noticed this and laughed at the kissed that Kimberly had given to their unofficial honorary Spider Ranger, it was nice having a second nerd around to which Billy appreciated.

Unknown to the Rangers watching this from the spaceship were Zordon and Alpha 5. “They broke the 3rd rule Zordon but 2 out of 3 ain’t bad..........” Alpha 5 muttered to Zordon but then noticed how calmly that he was taking this. “Are you alright Zordon?” Alpha asked and Zordon gave him a smile.

“I think this teenage warrior can be trusted, it would be good to ally ourselves with the other warriors this planet has had in the past few years.” Zordon told them. “Especially since we have the Zeo Crystal one of the Infinity Stones in Angel Grove.....” Zordon muttered.


End file.
